Plating and handling advantages of horizontal passline electrolytic tin plating have helped to sustain that practice, which originated with Halogen-bath tin plating, for approximately five decades. However, a number of plating bath aspects which started as environmental concerns several decades ago have continued to increase in urgency so as to presently threaten continuance of Halogen-bath tin plating practice, notwithstanding long recognition for the quality of its tin plated product and other advantages of horizontal passline electrolytic tin plating of a single surface of continuous steel strip at a time.